Persona: Imagining Project
by KnightSpark
Summary: 'Control your fate before your fate controls you.' Those are the words university student Kai Kyozo hears after arriving in Naniwa City. Him, along with his 'Motley Crew' set out learn the origin of the Mirrors, as well as balancing their school and personal life. Not to mention keeping Oracle Security and the Wireless Puppets off their backs.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**KS: Hello again, people. It is I, KnightSpark. For those of you who didn't know, I have been looking up something interesting lately. And that something was called: Persona 5: Imagining Project. Just so you know, I was aware that the whole thing was fanmade by some YouTuber named AtlusxP5. Although, it seems that they have fallen off the face of the earth, leaving this thing to collect dust. Now, despite the fact of how bogus this thing is, it really caught my interest. So, I decide to make a fanfic out of it. However, I am open to any suggestions on how I can improve the story, and before you asking, I am not taking any OC requests. I already got the characters planned out. Anyway, enjoy the story. **

* * *

><p>Train en route to Naniwa City<p>

April 12 – 2:01 PM

_Attention passengers. We will be arriving shortly at Naniwa City Station._ _Repeat: we will be arriving at Naniwa City Station.  
><em>

The sound of the intercom woke up a young man with a medium build who was sleeping on the train. He had short, black and hair dark eyes. Another notable fact about him is that he wore black from head to top. Black unbuttoned shirt, black pants and black shoes. It wouldn't a surprise if someone thought he was a goth.

"So, Naniwa City, huh? Sound like a place I can get used to," the man said to himself. He stood up and took his travel bag out of the train compartment. Then, he opened it to see if he had everything he needed on his trip. Luckily, it was all there: his laptop, phone, toothbrush, books, earphones and a picture of his family, which mostly comprised of his mother, father, twin sister and himself. His mother had light skin and dark eyes, but her hair was white longer and part of it covered her left eye. He got his current looks from his father, who also had the same hair style and colour. Finally, his sister resembled her mother with her hair style.

"I wonder how they are all doing now that I'm moving to Naniwa," he thought aloud. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone began to ring. He picked the device up and tapped the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

_"Yeah, is this Kai Kyozo I'm speaking to?"_ the caller asked. Kai smirked a little.

"If it wasn't, would I even bother answering?" He heard the man roar with laughter.

_"You're really funny, aren't you? I guess you got that from your old man_._"_

"I've been told. But more importantly, who am I speaking to?"

_"Ah, I almost forgot to introduce myself," _the man responded. "_My name is Ryuzaki Ishimoto, a professor at Kirimaru University. If you didn't know before, I was a childhood friend of your father, and he enrolled you at Kirimaru as favour to me."_

"Why, did he owe you money or something?" Kai asked.

_"No, no... it's go far beyond money."_

"What do you mean?"

"_About two months ago, your father got into some trouble with the Public Security Intelligence Agency and they have been keeping a close on him and the rest of your family since then," _Ishimoto answered. Kai began show great concern.

"Wait a minute, what kind of trouble did my father get into?"

_"That I can't tell you. For all we know, the PSIA may be listening in on our conversation. I don't want your train ride to be interrupted by some black helicopters chasing you down like an escaped convict."_

"That's true... I guess."

"_Anyway, I have to go now. I'll be at the station to pick you up, okay?_"

"Okay."

"_Great. See you soon."_

The call disconnected after that, but something still plagued Kai's mind. What trouble did his father get into, and why won't Ishimoto say anything about it?

"Well, guess I'll find out eventually."

* * *

><p>Naniwa City Station<p>

April 12 - 3:21 PM

Kai stood in front of the station, looking for the professor. He said that he would pick him up by the time he got there, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Probably due to the large amount of people lingering around, in the same situation as he was.

"Hey, Kai! Over here!" a voice called out him. Kai turned to his left to see a middle-aged man waving to him. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black suit with a red tie and had brown dress shoes. Kai assumed that he was the professor he talked to on the phone.

"You're Ishimoto, right?" he asked the man as he walked up to him. He grinned widely in response.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be waving at your, now would I?" he chuckled. Kai chuckled as well, knowing that he used his own joke against him.

"Yeah, good one. So where is this university at, anyway?" he asked the professor.

"It's a few blocks from here, so we'll be there shortly," Ishimoto answered. "Although, seeing how you just got here, I'll need to fill in some papers so you can be an official student. But if you'd like, I could give you a tour of the place so you can be familiar with your new surroundings."

"Sure, I can live with that," Kai said. He looked behind the professor to see a black sports car. How could a university professor afford sports car?

"Hey, is that your car over there?" he asked pointing to the vehicle.

"No, I'm just borrowing it from a friend. Did you really think I could afford such a thing on my damn salary? I couldn't afford a scooter if I wanted to."

"Well, I'd say you blew all your savings on liquor and women. And I'm thinking that it's 51% of the latter," Kai inquired. Ishimoto laughed it off.

"That's a good one, thinking I spend all my money on that sort of thing." Kai thought he was hallucinating, but he could've sworn he saw the professor sink down in shame after he walked towards the car.

"So, what is Kirimaru like, anyway?" he asked as he got into the car.

"Oh, it's great. We have a great basketball team, a lot of extracurricular activities and a wide variety of different students with unique qualities," Ishimoto explained while starting it up.

"What kind of 'unique qualities'?" Kai asked, raising a brow.

"...You'll know it when you see them," Ishimoto answered. The two drove off, heading to what was sure to be the start of a new adventure... for Kai that is.

* * *

><p><strong>KS: Now before I get to concluding this chapter, I just wanted to let you all know something. While I was looking up on Persona 5, I noticed a video that had the same name of what I typed (even though it was fanmade). The video was called 'Motley Crew of Fools', and boy did it amaze me. Also, the video showed some silhouettes of what would've been the initial party. Also, I made some minor changes to them. And here they are:<strong>

**Kai Kyozo (Leader) - Arcana: The Fool, Persona: ?, Weapon: One-Handed Sword**

**Kazuya Gavin - Arcana: The Magician, Persona: Heyoka, Weapon: Shurikens**

**Asuka Kirihara - Arcana: The Empress, Persona: Eve, Weapon: Tonbogiri**

**Shingo Yamato - Arcana: The Chariot, Persona: Wukong, Weapon: Nunchucks**

**Hibana Osawa - Arcana: The Strength, Persona: Oya, Weapon: Guitar **

**Now, I'm sure you've seen the different was a Persona was summoned. P3 had this gun-like object called an Evoker, where you put it your head and pull the trigger (although God know why they came up with that method) and out comes the Persona. P4 basically lets you summon a Tarot card and destroy it to summon a Persona. But how do Personas get summoned here? Well... you'll have to find out in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Impression

**KS: Hello once again, ladies and gentlemen, I have returned. Now before I start the new chapter, I was going to tell you how Personas were going to be summoned in this story. However, I not going to go in too deep about the details 'cause, let's face it, that'd be a major spoiler. A Persona is able to be summoned with a weapon. However, that weapon needs to have an item known as a Persona Chip... And that's all you hear out of me. So if you want to see how the process works, follow along and expect to see more Imaging Project.**

* * *

><p>Kirimaru University – Front Entrance<p>

April 12 - 4:21 PM

Kai has heard a lot of things involving Kirimaru University, but seeing the building in front of him exceeded his expectations. For one thing, the windows of the complex looked spotless, and the walls were completely graffiti-free. Another thing is how the teachers deal with their students. There were those who were kind and caring to those who behaved well, and those who were strict and harsh toward those who thought it would be a good idea to bend the rules a little. But the most surpising thing Kai witnessed were the students themselves. They were all doing their own thing, and they appear to show great joy and pride in doing them. To his left, he saw a orange-haired girl in a black leather jacket and revealing purple tube top playing her guitar beautifully. The girl also had blue shorts and pink sandals. To his right, he saw a man with grey hair attempt to pick up girls with lines he made up, but seeing how the girls he hit on brush him off or kick him in the groin, he was less than sucessful. He was wearing a grey buttoned-up coat, black pants and grey shoes. He also had a light beard on his face. And in front of him was a woman with long, radiant purple hair who was surrounded by boys that looked as if they worshipped the ground she walks on, but the woman acted like they weren't there. She wore a white turtleneck with a belt wrapped around it and had a red scarf around her neck. She also had black stockings covering her legs and had matching high-heel shoes.

"Taking in the scenery, I see," Ishimoto said behind him. Kai turned to see the professor taking his suit case out of his car. "Well, shall we?"

"We shall," he replied. The two walked towards the interior of the building, moving past the students who were taking a good long look at the newcomer. Some were bright, welcoming looks, some were neutral, and others were dark and oppressing, like they wanted him dead the moment he stepped foot on their turf.

"You just got here and already you've gotten popular," Ishimoto said.

"Yeah, but probably not in a good way..." Kai muttered.

* * *

><p>Kirimaru University – Faculty Room<p>

April 12 – 4:31

The faculty room was just as Kai suspected it would be. A medium sized room with computers on each side, cabinets filled with student and teacher profiles and of course, the people who help with keeping the school afloat: the teachers.

"It's like a freakin' beehive in here," Kai whispered to himself. He saw teachers scurrying left and right, organizing papers and writing up tests. It looked as if they weren't paying attention to the new student that was standing around in the middle of this chaos.

"Are you Kyozo?" a cold, strict voice called out behind him. Kai nearly shivered when he heard it, but was able to keep his composure. He turned around to see a woman with an unfriendly expression. She had a slender frame, short green hair, brown eyes and light skin. She wore black rimmed glasses, a black suit that shows most of her cleavage, a short skirt that had the same color and left most of her legs exposed. Also, she had platform heels that were grey.

"Yeah, I'm Kai Kyozo. Who wants to know?" he asked the woman. She shot an unamused glare at him.

"Well, you must know, my name is Natalia Fujimiya. And as much as it pains me to say it, I will be your homeroom teacher." Kai couldn't help but blink in confusion.

"W-Wait a minute, I thought that Ishimoto was going to-" Fujimiya put her index finger to his mouth and shook her head in disappointment and annoyance.

"You didn't really think that fool would be your homeroom teacher, did you?"

"Well... kind of."

"Really? Then allow me to enlighten you. Ishimoto is not suited to be a teacher. I'm surprised he was even allowed to step foot on the school grounds! Even worse, the principal had the gall to give him a good paycheck and how does he repay him? He spends it on cheap liquor and disease-ridden, silicone-bearing whores! That is not the kind of man that should be in charge of educating these students! So forgive me for disillusioning you, but just know that's how I feel about that man." She then opened a drawer next to her, took out a slip of paper presented to him. "Anyway, you're in the Boys' Dorm, Room 216. It's south of this building, so you can't miss it."

Kai could not believe what he had just heard. He just met Fujimiya, and she speaks ill his father's friend right in front him. At this rate, he couldn't care what he would happen to him after what he was about to do. No one, not even a teacher, has the right to insult a close friend to his family.

"Look, you might think I'm stepping out of line by saying this, but I'm going to do it anyway. You may think that Ishimoto-san is a drunk and a womanizer, but there's a lot more to him than that. He is a hard-working, selfless individual who has paid his debt to society more time than anyone can remember, and I should know. I was there with him when he was helping out with the aftermath of that storm five years ago. I don't know where you got this crap from, or why you've held on to it, but I don't want to hear anymore of it." Eveyone in the faculty room turned to see Kai put down a teacher on his first day. "You talk like you know him, but I bet you've never even met the guy. So I were you, I'd shut my mouth and get to know a person before judging them, or better yet, don't say anything at all because you are stuck-up, high-maitenance, unsocialble, arrogant bitch who couldn't have a close friend even you paid him! So just do everyone around here a favour, and shut the hell up!"

The whole room went silent. What everyone had just witnessed might as well go down in history. A young man on his first day at a new university talked down to a superior about her bad habit of badmouthing other people without getting to know them. Fujimiya grit her teeth, and had a new expression that was a cross between anger and bewilderment. As for Kai, he felt his courage rise up knowing that he stood up against what would've been the most intimidating woman Kirimaru. Without saying another word, he left the room leaving Fujimiya a stuttering mess. Then, for a brief second, he returned, removing the paper holding the location of his dorm room from her cold hand.

"Forgot this," he casually said as he walked out of the room for the last time. "I hope none of teachers are like her, or I'm going to have on hell of a year."

* * *

><p><strong>KS: DAMN! First day and already he's making his mark by dissing one of the teachers! How will this play out in the long run? Oh, on a side note, for those of you anticipating the arrival of the Velvet Room, don't worry. It'll be arriving very soon. So, until that time, comment , follow and fave, people, and I will see you in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
